csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Swag
|} Braxton "swag" Pierce (ur. 20 września 1996) jest amerykańskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Swole Identity. Jest on obecnie zbanowany na oficjalnych serwerach Valve za obstawianie meczów od 26 stycznia 2015 roku. Drużyny *2012-08-?? — 2012-09-13 - 35px|USA Flaming Rainbows *2012-09-13 — 2012-09-24 - 35px|USA TEAM4NOT *2012-09-24 — 2013-04-29 - 35px|USA Team Dynamic *2013-04-29 — 2013-05-06 - 35px|USA Lurking and Working *2013-05-06 — 2013-08-04 - 35px|USA Quantic Gaming *2013-08-04 — 2014-03-23 - 35px|USA compLexity Gaming *2014-03-25 — 2015-01-05 - 35px|USA iBUYPOWER *2015-01-05 — 2015-01-26 - 35px|USA GX *2015-04-29 — 2017-0?-?? - 35px|USA Cloud9 (Streamer) *2017-09-09 — 2018-02-02 - 35px|USA GX *2018-02-02 — 2018-05-23 - 35px|USA Torqued *2018-05-27 — 2018-07-28 - 35px|Ameryka Północna FYB *2018-07-28 — 2019-04-04 - 35px|USA Swole Patrol *2019-04-04 — 2019-08-29 - 35px|USA Lazarus Esports *2019-08-29 — 2020-02-05 - 35px|USA Swole Patrol *2020-02-05 — nadal - 35px|USA Swole Identity Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division' (2014) Historia 2012 *W sierpniu 2012 roku drużyna Flaming Rainbows przeniosła się na CS:GO. *'13 września 2012' - Skład drużyny Flaming Rainbows dołączył do TEAM4NOT. *'24 września 2012' - swag opuścił drużynę TEAM4NOT i dołączył do Team Dynamic. 2013 *'29 kwietnia 2013' - swag oraz n0thing opuścili drużynę Team Dynamic i dołączyli do Lurking and Working. *'6 maja 2013' - Skład drużyny Lurking and Working został przejęty przez organizację Quantic Gaming. *'4 sierpnia 2013' - Cały skład Quantic Gaming został przejęty przez organizację CompLexity Gaming. 2014 *'23 marca 2014' - swag opuścił szeregi drużyny compLexity Gaming i po dwóch dniach dołączył do iBUYPOWER. *'16 lipca 2014' - swag razem ze składem iBUYPOWER: 30px|USA DaZeD, 30px|USA Skadoodle, 30px|Kanada AZK oraz 30px|Kanada steel dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. *'4 sierpnia 2014' - Odbył się mecz, który został ustawiony przez skład iBUYPOWER na turnieju CEVO Professional Season 5 przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. 2015 *'5 stycznia 2015' - swag wraz z całą ekipą odszedł z drużyny iBUYPOWER i odtąd byli znani pod nazwą GX. *'26 stycznia 2015' - swag jest jedną z siedmiu osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. Braxton dostał także blokadę, lecz od razu był przeciwny obstawianiu meczy, podobnie jak Skadoodle, lecz grożono im wyrzuceniem z drużyny, więc zarówno swag jak i Skadoodle obstawili mecz. Skadoodle ostatecznie nie dostał blokady, gdyż nie wypłacił obstawionych i wygranych skórek. *'29 kwietnia 2015' - swag dołączył jako analityk do drużyny Cloud9. 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - swag wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. *W czerwcu 2016 roku wysłano do Valve list w sprawie odblokowania swag'a. Jak jest napisane swag od razu był przeciwny pomysłowi z obstawianiem meczy, lecz obstawił go, ponieważ grożono mu oraz Skadoodle'owi wyrzuceniem z drużyny, a Swag'owi bardzo zależało, żeby zostać w drużynie. Obecnie oczekiwana jest odpowiedź Valve na ten temat. 2017 *'24 lipca 2017' - swag razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany na platformie ESL. *'6 września 2017' - swag razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany przez DreamHack'a. *'9 września 2017' - swag dołączył do drużyny GX. 2018 *'2 lutego 2018' - Cały skład GX dołączył do drużyny Torqued. *'23 maja 2018' - swag opuścił drużynę Torqued. *'27 maja 2018' - swag dołączył do drużyny FYB. *'28 lipca 2018' - swag opuścił drużynę FYB i dołączył do Swole Patrol. 2019 *'4 kwietnia 2019' - Skład drużyny Swole Patrol został przejęty przez organizację Lazarus Esports. *'29 sierpnia 2019' - Skład drużyny Lazarus Esports był znany pod nazwą Swole Patrol. 2020 *'5 lutego 2020' - Skład drużyny Swole Patrol był znany pod nazwą Swole Identity. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z siedmiu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 26 stycznia 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. Miejsca na liście najlepszych graczy według serwisu HLTV #'2014' - Osiemnaste miejsce Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|USA Team Dynamic' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 12: Global Finals (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Major League Gaming: SteelSeries 2012 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 13 - Invite: Ameryka Północna (2013) *7/8 miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) '35px|USA compLexity Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 14 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 14 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Finały kwalifikacji Ameryki Północnej (2013) *Drugie miejsce coL 10th Anniversary (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 3: Główna dywizja (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) '35px|USA iBUYPOWER' *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 4 - Profesjonalna dywizja (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce SoCAL Revival 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 Kwalifikacje: Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT - NA Championship 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 4 by Alpenföhn (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Professional Season 5 - Etap ligowy (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Północnoamerykańska liga (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 5 - Profesjonalna dywizja (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series V (2014) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 17: Global Invite Division (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I North America (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational - Drugie północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2014) '35px|USA Team Liquid' *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 4 (2015) '35px|USA Wicked Mastermindz' *Drugie miejsce Fragadelphia 5 (2015) '35px|USA Cloud9' *Pierwsze miejsce RGN Pro Series - Finały (2015) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Grudzień 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Północnoamerykański etap grupowy (2016) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Styczeń 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Luty 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Maj 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Wrzesień 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Listopad 2016 (2016) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Marzec 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce cs_summit (2017) *6 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Czerwiec 2017 (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *10 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 16-22 lipca 2017 (2017) '35px|USA ownage' *Drugie miejsce Fragadelphia 11 (2017) '35px|USA Cloud9' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: New York 2017 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|USA GX' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Global Challenge (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Północnoamerykańskie baraże (2018) '35px|USA Torqued' *Pierwsze miejsce Strong Legs Cup 5 (2018) *5/6 miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce PreGame Launch Tournament - Ameryka Północna (2018) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational - Spring 2018 (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Belo Horizonte 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce PreGame Masters 1 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Północnoamerykańskie baraże (2018) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Global Challenge (2018) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 (2018) '35px|Ameryka Północna FYB' *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 2-9 czerwca 2018 (2018) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2018) '35px|USA Swole Patrol' *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 12 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2018 - Dzika karta: Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje - Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2018 - Dzika karta: Amerykańskie kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce EPICENTER 2018 - Dzika karta (2018) *7/8 miejsce EPICENTER 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 7-8 listopada 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2018 - Stany Zjednoczone (2018) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Północnoamerykańskie finały (2018) *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Global Challenge (2018) '35px|USA MIBR' *Czwarte miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Lisbon 2018 (2018) '35px|USA Swole Patrol' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 22-23 grudnia 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 24-25 grudnia 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 17-24 grudnia 2018 (2018) *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 30-31 grudnia 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 31 grudnia 2018-1 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 25 grudnia 2018-1 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 1-2 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 2-3 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 3-4 stycznia 2019 (2019) *6 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 1-8 stycznia 2019 (2019) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - Sydney: Drugie północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - Sydney: Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 14-15 lutego 2019 (2019) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Rio 2019 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|USA Lazarus Esports' *13/16 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Ameryka (2019) *1/2 miejsce ESL One New York 2019 - Pierwsze północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce WINNERS League Season 2 - Ameryka Północna (2019) *1/2 miejsce MSI Gaming Arena 2019 - Pierwsze północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Północnoamerykańskie baraże (2019) '35px|USA Swole Patrol' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2019: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *14/16 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Ameryka (2019) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 29-30 listopada 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce WINNERS League Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2020) |-| Broadcast= Gościnny komentator *'cs_summit' (2017) |-| Posiadane trofea Trofeum półfinalistów Dreamhack 2013 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Katowice 2014 Najważniejsze momenty *FACEIT League NA Season 2: swag vs. Denial *ESL One Cologne 2014: swag vs. fnatic *ESEA Invite S16 Global Finals: swag vs. compLexity *ESEA Invite S16 Global Finals - swag vs. compLexity *EMS One Katowice 2014: swag vs. NiP *GX Swag 1v5 Clutch vs Luminosity Train @ Dreamhack Open Winter Qualifier *AMAZING 1v3 Clutch SWAG (Brax) - Great CS:GO Movement -FPL Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Amerykańscy gracze Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Lurkerzy Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1996